Quit Playing Games With My Heart
by Nibiru-Mul
Summary: Vaan walks in on Balthier and Fran while they are making out. Balthier and Fran are not too pleased about this.


_**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Vaan, Balthier, or Fran. They are property of Square-Enix._

_This story is rated T for innuendo and passionate making out. It is not for anyone under the age of 13. I can tell that little kids od not want to read this - I'm that smart._

_I got the idea for this from a dream I had last night - I dreamed that I accidentally walked in on a couple while they were making out passionately. The title comes from the song that was playing in my dream (it's a real song - it's by the Backstreet Boys). Don't worry - there's no lyrics in this fic._

* * *

**THE ESTATE OF NIBIRU-MUL PRESENTS**

**QUIT PLAYING GAMES WITH MY HEART**

It was a warm, sunny day in the land of Dalmasca. Well, that would be pretty obvious, because it was pretty much always warm and sunny in Dalmasca.

Vaan and his party were staying in the city of Rabanastre. They were living in an inn where people stayed overnight - Balthier was able to rent out a room in the inn indefinitely. He knew how to talk to the merchants with his snarky attitude.

Today, Vaan, Basch, Ashe, and Penelo were all out for the day. That meant that Balthier and Fran were all by themselves. They had spent all day hanging out in the tavern getting drunk and stuff, but now they were getting bored.

"Man," said Fran, "I don't know what to do."

"Don't ask me," said Balthier. "I don't have a clue as to what we should do next."

"Well," said Fran. "We each had six drinks at the tavern. Luckily, I was able to hold it in. It was hilarious seeing you vomit all your innards after you had a sixth drink. I guess humes aren't that good at holding in their liquor."

"Very funny, Fran," said Balthier.

"I'm just messing with you," said Fran.

"I know," said Balthier. "You are allowed to do that with me."

"I have an idea," said Fran. "We can go up to our room and make out passionately."

"That sounds like a good idea," said Balthier. "No one else is here so there isn't any worry about us."

Balthier and Fran went up to their room. The room was not too big, with three beds. Balthier slept in one bed, Penelo in another, and Ashe in a third. Everyone else was content to sleep on mattresses on the floor. Right now, the mattresses were up against the wall.

Once they entered the room, Balthier opened his shirt. He and Fran climbed on top of his bed. Balthier lay on his back and Fran hovered over him. Fran bent down as Balthier lifted his head. The two started to make out.

"Mmm," said Balthier. "You are a great kisser."

"You are quite charming, too," said Fran.

Balthier and Fran continued to kiss. The kiss was a big, wet one, with Balthier and Fran licking each other's lips passionately. They also held each other tightly as they were locked in kissing mode. They could not seem to think of anything else but kissing.

Suddenly, the door opened. Balthier and Fran didn't notice since they were making out. But then the door opened. It was Vaan - he had caught Balthier and Fran kissing!

"Balthier...Fran..." said Vaan, "what are you doing?"

Balthier's lips let go of Fran's. He looked up.

"Aaaugh!" he said. "How rude of you to interrupt our little moment!"

"Your moment?" asked Vaan.

"We were busy doing adult things," said Fran. "Nothing for pesky kids to look at!"

"Sorry," said Vaan.

"You always have to be such a peeping Tom, _don't you_?" asked Balthier.

"Uh..." stuttered Vaan.

"We get in here to do things that you can't comprehend, little boy," said Balthier. "Unless you had a girlfriend, you'd know..."

"Balthier and I desire more than just a handy partnership," said Fran. "That's why we were making out."

"I knew a comeback like that would come from a bunny girl in a thong," said Vaan.

"Watch it," said Fran.

Vaan was looking nervous at all of this.

"You've already embarrassed us," said Balthier, "so why don't you just not talk about it?"

"Penelo and the others are on their way," said Vaan. "I'll tell them about it."

"Tell them and I'll sell your bra at the bazaar," said Balthier. He was referring to Vaan's vest.

"It's a vest," said Vaan, "and I'm not selling it." He shrugged. "Okay...I won't tell anyone."

"Good," said Balthier. He turned to Fran. "Next time, we'll lock the door."

"Agreed," said Fran.

And so Vaan didn't tell anyone else about Balthier and Fran's passionate smooch. Maybe Vaan will learn not to interrupt.

**THE END**


End file.
